The third option
by Kaida Suki
Summary: This story takes place some time after the anime series end. Rated M for further chapters :3  Written by me and Ketsueki aka Someone
1. Chapter 1

**- Ketsueki aka Someone nor I are English, so we're sorry for any spelling/ grammar mistakes ^^'**

**- We own nothing! No.6 doesn't belong to us, we just wrote this fanfiction.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>No.6<strong>

**The Third Option**

Chapter 1

"Sion," Nezumi called.

The two of them were in a dark alley in Lost Town. The city had finally lost the dark and sinister atmosphere and the people had become very happy ever since No.6 had fallen. Nezumi had still hidden in the West District, just to be free, and peace was not really his cup of tea. Though he sometimes came to visit his lover.

"Yeah?", Sion asked. He turned around to look at Nezumi, but couldn't really see his expression..

Sion tried to focus his eyes, as he heard Nezumi walking closer.

The dark blue haired boy grinned. "Have you missed me?" he asked, his voice sounded teasing, almost mocking.

"Of course.." was Sion's reply. He was glad it was dark, so Nezumi couldn't see the blush that appeared on his face. He tried to change the topic; "So, what have you been up to lately? I haven't heard from you in a while.."

Nezumi chuckled. "You sound like you've missed me indeed. Not surprised." He laughed. "I've been running around, doing some chores, you know," he continued.

"Ah.." Sion didn't really know how to act. He didn't know how to act in front of his friend.. His _best_ friend, his .. lover. He closed his eyes. Why was he so nervous? This never happened before.. 'I'm being ridiculous..' he thought. When he opened his eyes again, he looked at Nezumi's face. It hadn't changed much since the last time he saw him. Of course, it was just a few weeks, maybe a month..

He was too deeply lost in his thoughts to notice that Nezumi had walked closer..

Nezumi smirked. "You're always thinking, aren't you? Is there again something you don't understand?" He chuckled. He finally took his hand out of his pocket and placed it awfully gently - for his doing - on Sion's cheek.

The white haired boy suddenly looked up and stared at Nezumi. "I'm just.. I was just.. I was thinking. Why don't you just come live with me? Or why can't I come live with you? I don't like this.. I don't like us being apart.." His voice started to tremble. "Why can't it be like it was before?"

Nezumi sighed. "You know I can't be at ease if I have to stick with being in one place, being a nice happy family. I have to be able to move freely, do whatever I want." He smiled at Sion. "It was a big step for me to love you, though I'm really glad I took that step." He leaned forward and kissed the other boy gently.

That kiss took Sion by surprise, though he didn't dislike it. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything for a moment. Sion knew that Nezumi was like this, and he accepted that. He just couldn't help but say what was on his mind. When they broke apart, Sion looked at Nezumi again, and apologised. "I'm sorry, I-"

"What are you apologising for?" Nezumi interrupted him. His face wore a gentle, yet somewhat amused expression.

"I just don't want to bother you.." Sion raised his fingers to his lips. Even though the kiss was gentle, he could still feel Nezumi's lips on his..

Nezumi chuckled. "You're all but a bother," he answered in reply. There was a small urge growing inside of his heart. He forced himself to repress it, it would be nothing like him to do what his heart longed to do.

Sion could smack himself for being so stupid. He was worrying over nothing, again. When he looked at Nezumi's beautiful silver eyes, he noticed something different..

"Nezumi? Is something wrong?"

Nezumi sighed with a smile and suddenly pulled Sion in his arms. "Of course not, you idiot," the boy answered, laughing softly.

"Are you sure? You looked-"

Nezumi nodded. "Always asking questions, huh?" He laughed again.

"What's wrong with me asking questions?" Sion pouted. "I'm just worried about…" Wait.. were they hugging? Nezumi hugged him? … That was odd. But.. he couldn't help but feel a bit at ease in Nezumi's arms. He closed his eyes again as he took in the taller boy's scent. It was still the same as when he first met him in No.6..

Nezumi chuckled at the boy's late reaction. He pulled the boy a bit closer. "I've missed you," he purred in Sion's ear.

"I've missed you too," Sion admitted. "How long are you going to stay this time?"

"I don't know. I think I'll stay a bit longer though." He smiled and let go of Sion. He placed his finger under the boy's chin. "You've hardened," he remarked gently, yet observing.

At first Sion looked surprised at Nezumi's remark, but after that he smiled a litte. "And you've softened"

Nezumi twitched. "And you've become rude," he replied with a dark smirk.

"I've learned from the best." was Sion's reply. He thought he saw Nezumi's expression change, but he wasn't sure. He asked; "Shall we go somewhere else? I can hardly see a thing here.."

Nezumi chuckled. "Want to be in a more exiting place?" he asked teasing. But before the white haired boy had a chance to answer, Nezumi leaned forward and kissed him again, a bit more eagerly this time.

Sion was prepared for the kiss this time. He learned fast, after all. After a few seconds, the kiss ended. After their lips parted, the white haired boy questioned;  
>"Shall we go then?"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**No.6**

**The Third Option**

Chapter 2

The two boys were walking next to each other. Even though it was evening, they could still breathe in the scent of bread the closer they got the Sion's home. When they got to the front door, Sion took a key out of his pocket and opened the door. He turned his head to look at his friend, and whispered

"I don't know if Mom is asleep already, so we should be quiet.."

When they both got inside, Sion turned around to lock the door.

Nezumi nodded. He walked through the bakery to the staircase and descended to the cellar where Sion slept. He couldn't help grabbing a small muffin from a tray with a smirk on his face. He looked back at Sion and winked. "She wouldn't mind, would she?"

"Shouldn't you have asked that before you took it?" Sion asked. He tried to sound upset, but Nezumi could tell from the look on his face that he didn't really mind. Just when Sion was about to walk downstairs, the lights suddenly turned on. Sion turned around and saw his mother standing by the light switch.

"Sion! I didn't knew you got home, I heard some noise, so.. Where have you been all day?" she asked. Sion took a glance at the staircase, but Nezumi was already downstairs. 'Did she see him?' he thought.

"Well, I thought you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you up. I've just been outside all day-"

"Oi Sion!" Nezumi called from below. "What happened down here? Did you decide to throw everything elsewhere?" He laughed. "Looks good!"

The mother's eyes widened. "Sion... Who's that? Who did you take home?" She grabbed the boy's shoulders. "What does he mean, 'throw everything elsewhere'; has he been here before?"

Sion now had a panicked expression on his face. Karan and Sion both looked at the staircase to see Nezumi walking upstairs. Sion looked at him as to say 'I told you to be quiet!', but Nezumi didn't really seem to mind. "Well, er.. this is Nezumi. He took care of me while I was in the West Block. Nezumi, this is my mother, Karan."

Nezumi chuckled. He nodded at Karan. "Pleased to meet you. Even though I believe it's not the first time we meet, is it?"

Karan flashed her eyes from Sion to Nezumi and back. "N-... Nezumi...?" She put her hands in front of her mouth and her eyes became teary. "Oh Nezumi, thank you so much! Thank you so much for everything you've done for us!"

Nezumi smiled and shook his head. "It was not much of a problem, honestly," he answered like he had just tied her shoelaces or something, instead of taking care of Sion, risking his life and sending secret notes.

Looking at his mother with teary eyes, Sion felt a bit like crying himself. He quickly blinked his eyes a few times, and turned to his mother. "Mom, we're pretty tired, so would you mind if Nezumi slept here for the night?" His mother looked at Sion, and said "No, of course not! Stay as long as you want! Do you want something to drink, or to eat maybe? We don't really have much rooms, but maybe you could sleep on the couch.. Or we could just-"

Nezumi interrupted her. "No, thank you, miss. I can manage. I'll sleep downstairs, I'll just throw some pillows." He smiled at her and nodded a last time before beckoning Sion to come along.

"Good night Mom." Sion said before walking downstairs with his friend. He heard his mother say "Sleep well" once before they got downstairs. When they got to Sion's room he looked at Nezumi and whispered "I told you to be quiet, didn't I? What would Mom think of this now? What if she knows.." He looked at the dark haired boy, and Sion's panicked expression only got worse..

Nezumi laughed. "She won't find out. And if she does..." He pretended to slit his throat, smirking evilly. He jumped to the ground and sat down on one of the pillows.

"That's not funny." Sion panicked expression changed to a serious one. He turned his back to Nezumi and walked to his bed. When he got rid of his shoes and socks he laid down and said; "When I just said that I was tired, I meant it. I'm going to sleep, good night."

Nezumi sighed. "You're way too serious. Did you really think I meant that?" He stood up and sat down on Sion's bed.

"Or course I didn't. I just said that it wasn't funny." Sion still didn't look at Nezumi. He yawned. "I'm really tired, so, would you mind letting me sleep?"

Nezumi grabbed Sion's hand and pinned him down on his back. His face floated a few inches above the white haired boy's. "You're still as bad at lying as one year ago," he muttered.

Sion's face became red. "Sh-shut up!" he exclaimed. "I wasn't lying!"

Nezumi chuckled and began nibbling on the other boy's ear. "It's no use, I know when you do and when you don't."

Now Sion's face became even redder, and he got a weird feeling in his stomach. "What are you doing?" he tried to push Nezumi away, but it was no use. "S-stop that.." He closed his eyes and his breath suddenly hitched. He quickly opened his eyes to look at Nezumi, hoping he hadn't heard it..

Nezumi smirked. "You like that, don't you?" he muttered seductively. One of his hands slowly began to unbutton Sion's pale blue vest.

Sion's face looked as if it couldn't get any redder. "B-boots.." he muttered.

Nezumi frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked confused.

"You still.. got your boots on.. Mom'll get mad if she.. notices my bed is full of dirt.." He looked away in embarrassment.

Nezumi finally got it and laughed. "Then I'll just take them off." He sat up and quickly undid his boots.

Sion also sat up as he looked at Nezumi. His movements were still gracefull, that was one of the things Sion liked about him.

Nezumi kicked off his boots and looked back at Sion. "All done." He smiled. "Anything else I need to take off?" he added with a smirk.

Sion looked away from Nezumi's face. "No.. we're even now.." he said shyly, and waited for Nezumi to make the next move.

Nezumi smirked and pinned the other boy down again. "Wanna continue where we left off?"

The white haired boy looked at his friend, no.. his _lover_, and nodded.

Nezumi chuckled. He eagerly continued unbuttoning the vest and soon pushed it off of Sion's shoulders.

Sion awkwardly tried to take Nezumi's shirt off too. It didn't work however, and he was getting a bit frustrated.

Nezumi laughed. "Can't manage?" He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground. He grabbed Sion's hand and placed it on his chest.

This felt.. nostalgic. Just like those years ago, Sion could feel Nezumi's heartbeat. He looked at Nezumi again and he felt like the dark haired boy could look right through him. "Nezumi…?"

Nezumi grinned and quickly unbuttoned the clean, white blouse. He pushed the cloth open and saw the red snake which curled around Sion's body. He then took the blouse off and gently traced the red line with his fingers, over the boy's chest down to the beginning of Sion's trousers.

Sion shivered when he felt Nezumi's fingers on his skin. He felt a little embarrassed when Nezumi was about to take of his trousers, but it wasn't like he had never seen him naked before.

Nezumi chuckled at Sion's shiver. "Nervous?" he asked teasingly. He slowly, slowly undid the button and zipped the zipper down.

"Just a little bit.." he admitted.

Nezumi nodded. He pulled the trousers down and took them off. After that he also took off the boy's underwear. Sion shivered at the sudden cold air and closed his eyes.

After a while he opened his eyes again, just to find Nezumi staring at him. Sion almost lost himself in those beautiful silver eyes, but then he noticed that he was naked, and Nezumi still had his pants on..  
>He quickly covered his private parts with his hands, and looked at Nezumi. "It's not fair, you.." <em>'I can't just tell him to take his pants of too.. that's too embarrassing!'<em>"You.." He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and finally said "You should take them off too!"

Nezumi looked down. "Oh really? Then why don't you help if you want me to that badly?" He smirked evilly and watched Sion, wondering what the white haired boy would do. He took Sion's hands away from his manhood and placed them on the hem of his trousers.

Sion, still shocked that he actually asked Nezumi to do that, looked at Nezumi when he guided his hands. But suddenly he heard something. "Nezumi, did you hear that too?" He looked at the staircase to see if somebody was there, but he didn't see anyone. The lights were still on though, so _if_somebody was to walk down, they'd clearly see what was happening here.. His eyes widened as his heart started to beat faster. "I'm sure I heard something!"

Nezumi frowned and listened closely. He looked around as if he were searching for something and cursed. "Shit. Why did I leave those damn robots in the District?" He paused and looked at Sion. "Want me to go and take a look?"

Sion quickly nodded and looked back at the staircase again.

Nezumi nodded back and stood up from the bed. He quietly headed over to the staircase and looked up, only to stare right into Karan's face. She yelped and staggered a few steps upwards. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Nezumi frowned and looked at her.

Sion, hearing his mother's voice, started to panic again. He tried to jump under the covers, but failed. With a loud _thud _he fell on the ground, but luckily the bed sheet fell down with him and mostly covered his body.

Nezumi looked behind him at the noise and burst out in laughter. Karan looked confused at the boy in front of her. "What? What's happening?" The dark haired boy shook his head, unable to reply properly because of his laughing fit.

"H-Hey! That's not funny!" Sion tried to stand up, but with only the sheets to cover him, he decided to stay where he was, and looked at Nezumi with an annoyed look on his face.

Nezumi chuckled and waved at Karan. "Don't worry, miss. We're fine." Karan totally didn't grasp the situation anymore. "Err...?"

"It's okay Mom, we were just.. talking.." was Sion's reply. "Why'd you come down here? Is something wrong?"

Karan sighed and shook her head. "Dear, dear. I just wanted to ask if Nezumi would like to borrow a night gown or something. I just realised it's pretty cold at nights already, so perhaps he'd like to have one," she answered, looking from Sion to Nezumi and back.

Nezumi smiled. "No, thank you. That won't be necessary." 'Because I'll be having my own heater,' he added in thoughts with a smirk.

"Ah, okay then." She looked back to Sion, who was still lying on the ground. "Sion! What are you doing there? You'll catch a cold lying on the ground.. Wait, I'll help you.." She started walking to Sion, who looked at her like she was a ghost. "N-no! You don't have to, I.." He looked at Nezumi, hoping he'd help him with this.. embarrassing situation..

Nezumi gently put his hand on Karan's shoulder. "We'll be fine, thank you," he repeated, more urgently this time.

Karan, still confused, looked at her son again, who tried his best to look as normal as possible. She looked back at Nezumi, and said. "Well, if you say so.." She started walking upstairs, but halfway she stopped and turned around one more time to look at Sion. "But if you _do_catch a cold, that won't be my fault." And with that she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**No.6**

**The Third Option**

Chapter 3

Nezumi nodded. "Thank you, miss."

He turned back at Sion and laughed. "Okay, that was funn-" He stopped when he saw Sion's face; as pale as when he just discovered his hair had turned white. He sighed. "Sion?"

"She.. She didn't.." The white haired boy looked at Nezumi. "_See_anything… right?" he asked.

Nezumi chuckled. "Of course not." He knelt down next to Sion. "The only one who has the right to see anything is me," he said seductively.

"I'm serious.." Sion said. "What if she-"

"Shut up," Nezumi cut him off. "You ask too many questions." He lifted Sion's blanket. "Get on the bed, or do you want to do it on this hard floor?"

Sion narrowed his eyes. "Don't talk like that." He stated. He took the blanket out of Nezumi's hand and covered himself while he got back in his bed.

Nezumi sighed and sat down on the bed. It was silent for a while. It was a painful and cold silence. "Wanna continue?" Nezumi eventually asked.

There was no answer.

Nezumi sighed again. "Say, Sion. It's no use not to answer."

It remained silent.

"You know, with your mother, I didn't mean it like that."

Silence.

The dark haired boy frowned. He leaned forward and placed his hand on Sion's shoulder, turning his upper half so he could see his face. Damn! That... _brat_ had fallen asleep! Nezumi groaned. You _had_to be kidding...

He looked down and noticed he was still hard from before. He groaned again. _Great_. He'd better go to the toilet and take care of it then...

Nezumi stood up and tucked Sion in. He couldn't help but place a sweet kiss on the boy's cheek before stretching his back and walking to the bathroom.

He opened the door and went inside, careful to lock the door behind him. He sat down on the toilet after zipping down his trousers. He looked at his member and sighed. He quickly thought of the curious and stubborn Sion, and began to slowly stroke the throbbing flesh.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sion woke up and turned around. He saw Nezumi lying on the pillows with a calm expression on his face. Sion smiled. It was rare for him to wake up earlier than Nezumi, so he'd hardly ever seen him like this. He decided to look a little longer, just until his friend would wake up.<p>

Nezumi let out a soft moan and rolled over.

Sion narrowed his eyes. _'How mean!'_Well then, he decided to get out of bed and put some clothes on. When he got out of bed, he noticed what a mess his room was. Clothes lying everywhere.. He looked back at the taller boy. Still asleep. Sion didn't want to wake him, so he went upstairs and started making breakfast.

Sion's mother walked downstairs and yawned. She rubbed her eyes and smiled at her son. "Good morning."

"Good morning Mom. Do you want some breakfast too? Nezumi was still asleep so I thought I'd prepare some breakfast already."

"No thanks, dear. I'll make myself some breakfast when I finished baking the bread." She looked at her son while he was making breakfast. "What a nice friend Nezumi has. Letting him sleep over, preparing breakfast.." She smiled again. "Don't lose a friend like that, okay?"

Sion stopped for a second, and smiled then. "I won't." He put everything on a tray and started walking to the staircase. "Is it okay if we eat downstairs?" He asked.

"Of course, take your time." Karan said.

Sion walked down with the tray in his hands, hoping Nezumi'd like the breakfast, and secretly also hoping that he'd forgotten about yesterday.

Nezumi had finally awoken. He yawned and sat up. His hair was a total mess. He looked at Sion's bed and sighed when he found it empty. He rubbed his eyes and threw the blanket aside. Just when he wanted to get up and go upstairs, Sion came into the cellar.

"Good morning. I made breakfast." Sion said smiling. He walked into his room and put the tray on a table.

Nezumi smiled at him. "Yo, morning." He stretched his back with a yawn. He looked at the tray with surprise. "Damn, that looks good!" he said as he crawled towards the table.

"Your hair look nice." Sion said, laughing. He took one of the sandwiches and a glass of milk off the tray, and placed them in front of Nezumi. After that he also took a sandwich for himself. "Enjoy your meal."

Nezumi nodded. "Thanks." He took the glass and gulped the contents in one go. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and began devouring the sandwich.

Sion looked at Nezumi as he started eating his sandwich. He himself took a bite of his sandwich, and after he swallowed it, he asked "What shall we do today?"

He shrugged. "Don't really have anything to do. What would you like to do?"

"Hmm.. Don't know.." They usually just walked around, talked, or did.. _that_. 'It would be nice to actually go somewhere and do something for a change, though.' Sion thought. "Maybe we can go somewhere? I don't know where though, I haven't really thought of anything to do for today. Like you taught me, I shouldn't think too far ahead." He looked at Nezumi.

Nezumi smiled. "Looks like you actually learned something indeed." He took another sandwich.  
>Suddenly he got an idea. "Wanna visit the ruins of the Correctional Facility?"<p>

Sion looked at Nezumi with a puzzled look on his face. "The Correctional Facility?" That wasn't really what he had in mind for a 'date', but it wasn't like he had a better idea either. "Well, if you want to go there, that's fine with me." He eventually said.

"Today it's been one year since the Correctional Facility was destroyed, remember?" Nezumi continued as he refilled his glass.

Sion smiled. "Ah.. Well, like I said, if you want to go there, then that's where we're going." The boy didn't want to talk about the Correctional Facility, so he tried to change the topic.. "But I want to go to your place afterwards! I haven't been there in a while. How are Cravat and Moonlight? I'm sure Hamlet missed them too. Where is he, anyway?" He looked around the room, searching for the little white mouse.

Nezumi looked up. "Is he gone?" he asked with a frown. He looked around. "That's weird..." he muttered. He faced the white haired boy. "When did you see him for the last time? "

"This morning he was still here.." Sion started to worry now. Even though it was a robot, he still got attached to the little mouse.

Nezumi frowned. "That's odd. But don't get too attached to it. It's a burden." He reached for another sandwich, _yes, he ate a lot during breakfasts_, but when he had lifted the slice of bread, a squeaking sound was heard.

Sion looked at his friend and started smiling. "Hamlet, there you are!" He reached out to the basket, and a white mouse jumped on his arm, to his usual spot on the boy's shoulder. "Don't make me worry like that." He said. The mouse looked at Sion and lowered his head, as if to say 'sorry'.

Nezumi compassionately shook his head. "You really became attached to it." He couldn't help but laugh. He tore some crumbs off of his bread and threw it to the mouse.

Hamlet jumped off Sion's shoulder, and started eating the crumbs. "Of course I did, he is here more often than you are." Sion said sarcastically, but he still smiled.

"You've hurt my feelings," Nezumi replied semi-offended. He chuckled and shoved his plate away. "Thanks for the meal."

"You're welcome." Sion gathered all the dishes and put them on the tray again. He took the tray in his hands and started walking to the staircase. But something prevented him from walking further. Nezumi had grabbed the hem of Sion's shirt. He looked up at the boy. "Didn't you forget something?" he asked smirking.

The boy looked back at the table to see if something was still on there, but he didn't see anything. He looked back at Nezumi with a confused expression. "No, what could I have-"

"You really can't remember it?" Nezumi asked. "Something unfinished from yesterday?"

"Something.. unifinished?" At first he had no idea what Nezumi was talking about, but then it hit him. "I.. Don't know what you're talking about.. I really have to clean this dished now, though.." He tried to walk upstairs again, this time a little faster than before.

Nezumi quickly stood up and in a flash, he had the boy in a stranglehold, his arm around Sion's neck and the other forced the tray a little down. "The dishes can wait." he muttered in the boy's ear. "You see, I had to take care of myself all alone, yesterday. Quite unpleasant."

Sion looked from out of the corner of his eyes at Nezumi in disbelief, and swallowed. "You didn't.. Why would you-"

Nezumi nibbled on Sion's ear. "Yes, I did. Why would I do that? Because you just turn me on every time I see you." He gently caressed Sion's neck, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Sion looked away and closed his eyes. "But, it's morning.." It's not like he didn't want to, but he still had to do the dishes, clean his room, and they wanted to go to the correctional facility too.. This just wasn't the right time.

Nezumi chuckled. "Ever heard of 'goodmorning sex'?" He slid his hand under the fabric of the boy's blouse. His fingers tippled to one of Sion's nipples and pinched it.

Sion's eyes shot open. "H-hey! At least.. let me put the tray down." He said as he tried to get out of Nezumi's grip."

Nezumi unwillingly let go of Sion. He leaned against the wall and watched the boy. Sion quickly put the tray back on the table, and quickly walked back to the staircase to close the door. Just as he wanted to walk back, he felt some weight on his shoulder. When he looked at it, he saw 2 little eyes looking at him curiously. "Hamlet.." He sighed and walked back to Nezumi. "If he was just a normal mouse, I wouldn't have mind. But.. he can record things, right? I'm not doing anything as long as he's here.." He said, glad to have an excuse.

Nezumi chuckled. "Smart child." He made some sign to Hamlet, and the little mouse squeaked and disappeared. He looked back at Sion. "Is it all right now?"

Sion sighed again. He could've seen that coming. He looked into Nezumi's silver eyes, and nodded.

Nezumi reached out his hand to Sion. The boy walked closer and took Nezumi's hand..

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want a new chapter :). But due to vacation, it can take at least 2 weeks before we can upload it.. ^^'<strong>

**Kaida & Ketsueki aka Someone**


	4. Almost there!

H'lleu peeps :3 KetsuekiAKASomeone here~!

We're having a bit of trouble over here, but we're working on the next chapter! Hopefully it will be released soon~ (I'll have to do my best and help Sion through writing the 'interesting part' xDDD) But it will be here real soon!

Thank you very much for reading this story, adding it to your favourites and placing alerts on it! It encourages us to continue, we really appreciate your enthusiasm!

Sincerely, KetsuekiAKASomeone

* * *

><p>Hello everybody~<p>

I'm sorry for this not being a chapter! ^^' But I'll do my best to upload it as soon as I can :3  
>Again, sorry for the delay!<p>

~Kaida


	5. FINALLY Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

Nezumi smiled and pulled the boy to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the boy's waist. "I've waited for this," he purred in Sion's ear.

Sion raised his arms and put them around Nezumi's neck.

Nezumi leaned down and kissed him.

Sion closed his eyes and kissed Nezumi back. He tried to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth a little.

Nezumi chuckled. He gently nibbled on the boy's underlip, before sliding his tongue inside Sion's mouth.

After a while they pulled apart, and Sion stared into Nezumi's eyes. He took one of his hands and guided him to the bed. When they both sat down, Sion kissed his friend again.

Nezumi chuckled. He pulled away from the kiss with a smirk on his face.

The white haired boy looked confused. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes," Nezumi said. "Our position." He chuckled and quickly flipped the boy on his stomach and held Sion's hand on his back in an arm lock. He straddled the boy and leaned forward. "This is better," he said seductively.

"H-hey!" Sion tried to pull his arms free, but couldn't.

Nezumi laughed softly. "Want to be able to move your arms?" He teasingly bit down on Sion's ear. "I want you," he whispered eagerly.

Sion's cheeks turned red. "I-I don't like this position.." He said. "At least let me see your face.." He tried to turn around.

Nezumi nodded and raised his hips which had been pressing Sion down and allowed him to roll over. He bent forward again and began quickly and skillfully unbuttoning Sion's vest.

Sion raised his arms to pull Nezumi's shirt off, but remembered the last time he tried to do that, and laid his arms down on the bed instead. He watched as Nezumi finished unbuttoning his vest.

The experienced teen smirked. "You're a quick learner," he remarked. He took off the blue cloth and started undoing the underlaying blouse. He paused. "But if you're that eager to touch me..." He quickly pulled his shirt over his head and threw it aside.

Sion narrowed his eyes a little. "Who's the eager one here?" He said, blushing a little. He unbuttoned his blouse himself, and then took it off.

Nezumi licked his lips as he watched Sion unbutton his own clothes. He leaned down and began sucking on the boy's pale skin.

Sion closed his eyes so he could sense Nezumi's lips better. He moaned and slightly pressed against him, until he suddenly felt something tickling him. He tried to hold back his laughter, but failed miserably.

Nezumi frowned. He lifted his head and looked at Sion. "What's it?" he asked, rather disturbed.

"Your hair tickles" Sion said, laughing a little.

Nezumi was silent for a moment and sighed, not knowing whether he had to laugh or be very irritated. He shook his hair aside. "Mind if I continue?" he asked with a smirk.

He shook his head and tried not to laugh. "I like your hair down, but it's more convenient this way.." he said, trying to put Nezumi's hair up in the usual ponytail.

Nezumi smiled. "I'll just leave it like this, don't bother."

Sion laid his arms down again, and sighed. "Okay then.." He closed his eyes, waiting for Nezumi to continue.

Nezumi let out a mocking sigh and leaned down again, sucking on Sion's nipple.

"Ah.." The boy raised his hands and put them in Nezumi's hair, tugging a little.

Nezumi closed his eyes and teasingly bit down. He rolled the pink nub between his teeth, licking the hardened skin.

"Ah! That hurts.." the white haired boy said. Though pain wasn't the only thing he felt.

Nezumi smirked. "Are you sure?" He licked the pink nub a last time before trailing down, placing butterfly kisses as he did so. He soon arrived at the hem of Sion's trousers. He looked up at Sion through his eyelashes.

Sion looked back at Nezumi, a blush coloring his cheeks, and his heart kept beating faster.

Nezumi smiled. He quickly undid Sion's trousers and pulled them down.

Automatically, Sion covered his manhood with his hands. Even though Nezumi had seen him naked before, he still didn't feel completely comfortable.

Nezumi laughed. "Your body doesn't keep any secrets for me anymore," he said as he pushed Sion's hands away.

Sion sighed and laid back down. He stared at the ceiling for a while, and then suddenly asked; "Why am I always on the bottom?"

Nezumi looked surprised at the boy. "Since when do you want to be the one leading?" he asked, slightly confused at the sudden question.

Feeling a bit more comfortable, Sion said "I was just wondering. Since it's always been like this, but we never really 'agreed' on something, did we?" He looked back at Nezumi. "Not that I mind, I was just .. wondering." He added.

Nezumi tilted his head. "Then, do you even know what to do?" he asked. There was a slight hint of mock in his voice.

"Well.. I remember the things you did.."

"Will you be able to bear the responsibility if you hurt me?" Nezumi asked. "Will you know when to stop or what to do at the right moments?"

He was a bit taken back at that question. "I'm never going to learn if you won't let me try." He said, almost forgetting he was still naked.

Nezumi stared at Sion for a bit. Then he sighed. "Fine, you can try. But if it's gonna be messed up, I'll take it over from you," he said.

"Really?" Sion said happily.

Nezumi got off Sion and rolled on his back. "Do your best." He said smirking. He clearly didn't expect much of Sion's talent in leading.

Sion looked at Nezumi, who was still wearing his trousers, and nodded. He unbuttoned and zipped them down, and then pulled them down, along with his underwear. When he tossed them aside, he stared at Nezumi. His heart started to beat faster, and his stomach felt a bit funny. _´We´re both naked now..´_ he thought.

Nezumi watched the boy. "That's step one, quite good." Nezumi smirked. He didn't feel that comfortable about someone else dominating him, but if it was Sion, he didn't mind.

Sion closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he leaned down and kissed Nezumi's lips.

Nezumi closed his eyes and greedily kissed back. He really had to admit: Sion was a great kisser.

After a while Sion pulled away from the kiss. He swallowed and looked blushing at Nezumi's member.

Nezumi smiled and looked up at Sion. '_You can do it'_, he thought, but didn't dare to speak his mind.

The white haired boy looked at Nezumi, and then quickly looked down again. He took Nezumi's member in his hand, and slowly started rubbing it.

Nezumi immediately gripped his eyes shut. The moment he felt Sion touch his member, a wave of pleasure flowed through his veins. For some reason it felt better than all those girls - and sometimes also boys - had done to and with him before.

Sion looked at Nezumi, afraid he had done something wrong. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Nezumi shook his head. Nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. Everything was better than it had ever been. He grabbed Sion's hand and whispered him to continue.

The boy's eyes widened, and he nodded. He continued doing what he was doing, as he tried to remember what Nezumi always did after this. But he hadn't noticed that he started stroking harder and faster..

Nezumi closed his eyes tightly. A light blush colored his cheeks as he bit his lip to prevent moans from leaving his mouth.

Sion watched as he clenched his fist in ecstasy. A bit of white precum dripped from the tip of Nezumi's member. He lowered his head to lick it away.

When Nezumi felt Sion's hot tongue touch his member, he gasped and moaned loudly.

By hearing Nezumi's voice, Sion unconsciously started to moan as well, as he continued licking. The panting dark haired boy felt a pressure in his chest which became more and more heavy. With a slightly feminine yelp, he came.

Sion watched with wide eyes as his lover came.

Nezumi looked panting up at Sion with a smirk. "Heh, guess you're not that bad..."

* * *

><p><strong>…will be continued.. ?<strong>

**GUYS. GUYS. GUESS WHAT. YESSSS IT'S A FUCKING UPDATE! We're really sorry, but school has been a bitch on both of us... It only had to be checked, but I forgot to do it all the time! Dx But it's finally here~! :3 I'm not quite certain if we'll continue this one (it's been ages since we rped again), but if it's up to me, I'll FORCE her to continue with me! Even if I'll write the whole lemon all by myself! **

**So yeah. We hope you liked this chapter (and yes, I know it's a damn cliffhanger, it's a cliffhanger for me too!),** **and please tell us what you think of it~! ^^**

**- Ket (who wrote this AN) and Kaid****a**


End file.
